Mommy Wolfram? EH?
by Elle Werner
Summary: It's Mother's Day in Shin Makoku. Greta wanted a Mother and Yuuri tricked Wolfram into wearing some woman clothes. Yuuram. ONESHOT.


Genre: Family/Humor

Rated: K+

Summary: It's Mother's Day in Shin Makoku. Greta want a Mother and Yuuri trick Wolfram into wearing some woman clothes. Yuuram. ONESHOT.

Disclaimer: KKM characters is not mine. If it belongs to me I'll be really happy to prolong the anime.

Warning: Slight OOC/ unbeta'd *I still can't find beta reader. I wonder if anyone willing to fulfil this position*

_Italic_ = author's comments

EDITED.

* * *

><p><strong>Mommy Wolfram? EH?<strong>

Author: Elle von Werner

It was Mother's Day tomorrow. Shibuya Yuuri as a father to one daughter wanted to make it special to his daughter for she has no mother and for God's sakes had two fathers! He still felt it was weird to be engaged to a *cough pretty cough * boy. He smiled at his thought. Still Wolfram was really a nice guy. He would made a good mother… EH! Sorry I slipped, a good father to Greta. Ohh… I knew! An idea clicked in his mind. Hehehe… wait for tomorrow Greta, I have a big surprise for you. But I need to trick Wolfram first. Ohoho… I'm so genius… *grin* 

Later after finished his dinner that night, Yuuri asked permission from Gwendal to have a day off. He dragged Wolfram to their *cough his cough* bedroom.

"Wimp! Why are you dragging me?" He questioned Yuuri with an eyebrow raised a little.

"Hehehe.. I just can't wait for you to walk with that great manner of your" Yuuri smiled his goofy smile while scratching his back head.

"Hmmph! It's not my fault! You are a wimp after all!" Wolfram snorted and held his nose high with his hands crossed over his chest.

"Hey, stop calling me that! Little Lord Brat!" Yuuri retorted back.

"What do you call me?" He glared at Yuuri menacingly.

"Eek! Nothing Wolf… I think you are beautiful" He blushed a little at his own comment even though he just wanted to convince Wolfram not to hit his head. 

Wolfram blushed at Yuuri's comment and snorted back to hide his red face.

"Well… what is it? Why are you dragging me? You still don't answer my previous question."

"Umm… tomorrow Mother's Day. You know that right?"

"So, what?"

"Greta talked to me and she said she wanted a Mother"

"What? So, are you saying you are going to marry one of those cheap hussy using that excuse? Do you?"

"Relax Wolf! I never intended to marry any woman for I already have you as my fiancé" Wolfram hmmphed and blushed a little at Yuuri not so sweet talk.

"So, what do you want to do? I'm a man and I cannot be a woman"

"That's it!"

"What?"

"I want you to dress up as a girl tomorrow"

"Why should I?"

"It's because you are beautiful and I want to surprise Greta tomorrow. I'm sure she will be really happy"

"Why don't you wearing a woman clothes? You, yourself are cute"

"You are cuter than me… Please Wolf… just bear with me this one time… Please…" Yuuri showed his puppy eyes to pleas. Wolfram tried not fall but it's really hard when Yuuri made that cute face. It just another way to plead people with what he wanted.

At last Wolfram agreed to Yuuri. After all that bickering they finally changed their clothes to pyjamas and went to sleep. _You calling that frilly pink nightgown pyjama? Seriously! *shakes head*_

* * *

><p>Yuuri woke up that morning with his head on the floor and half of his body was still on the bed. He stood and looked at Wolfram. 'He surely knows how to make this bed as his own' He sighed.<p>

"Wolfram… Wake up. It's already morning"

"Hnn…"

"Hey… wake up. We need to ready you"

"What wimp?" He sleepily rubbed his eyes.

"I'm not a wimp. Faster… we need to ready you"

"It's still early in the morning. What's there to be ready?"

"Well… We gotta see Yozak and borrow some of his dragging costumes and you need to practice a little"

"Why Yozak? He always makes us wearing something extraordinary"

"Well… I only knew him and beside he really fitting this role"

"Hmmph! Why don't you just ask him to dress as a girl instead of me?"

"Please Wolf… do you want another person to become my 'fiancée'?" Yuuri tried another mean to pleas Wolfram and he knew it will success.

"Don't you dare do it!" He growled at Yuuri.

"So, will you still agree to this whole thing?" Yuuri's eyes beaming with a light.

"Hmmph! It's only because you're such a wimp!"

"Thanks Wolf!" He hugged Wolfram and made Wolfram stiffed at the sudden affection.

* * *

><p>The night before dinner at Royal Chamber.<p>

"Wolfram… you really are beautiful" Yuuri was stunned with Wolfram's beauty. Well it was not he didn't realised before that Wolfram was _really_ a pretty boy. _Just tell him that you like him._

Wolfram blushed at Yuuri's praise. He snorted and held his nose high in the air trying to cover his blush.

"Well… you are a wimp after all!"

"I'm not a wimp!" Yuuri with his usual remark.

"Of course you are a wimp! You just realize my beauty. Hmmph!" Wolfram snorted and crossed his hand over his chest.

"Yeah… Yeah… Just stop with the lover quarrel" Yozak interrupted them before Yuuri could made any comment to Wolfram. Both of them just realized they were not alone and blushed.

"So, are we ready?" Asked Yozak and he grinned at his 'masterpiece'.

"Yes!" Yuuri intertwined his hand with Wolfram and walked side by side to the dining room.

In front of dining room, they prepared for their last action. Yuuri took a depth breath and opened the mahogany door.

"Hi, everyone! Good evening!"

"Good evening Heika" all of the occupants in the room chorused.

When Yuuri stepped in the dining room, Wolfram was still outside the door waiting for Yuuri for calling his name.

"Greta, I have surprise for you. I'm sure you will like it!"

"Really, Yuuri? What is that?"

"Here I bring a mother for you. Happy Mother's Day!" With that said, Yuuri dragged Wolfram inside the dining room.

Everyone shocked to saw Wolfram in woman's clothing. He's wearing sky blue dress with lace and flower ornament. His hair was still blond but the extension made his hair looked longer. He also used mascara and eyeliner to showed his beautiful emerald eyes and pink color lipstick that made his pair of lips looked more sexy. Wolfram just bowed his head didn't want to see other's reactions.

"Umm… Greta. Hi" Shyly Wolfram walked to Greta.

"Wolfram… is that you?"

"It's me" Wolfram blushed at everyone's attentions were on him.

"WoW~ you are so beautiful! But why are you wearing woman clothes. Are you the one to be my mother?" Greta asked with her eyes sparkling.

"Uh… uh" Now his face was really red. He could even win over tomato.

"You are a boy don't you? And a boy cannot be my mother. I'm really happy though. It's not like I really want a mother. I'm just happy with my two fathers" Greta smiled innocently.

"…"

"Wolfram are you okay?" Yuuri asked Wolfram after he was silent for a few seconds.

"..."

"Hey! Wolfram" Yuuri shook his shoulder.

Wolfram's face red with embarrassment and he couldn't look to the occupants in the room. 'Yuuri… you are _REALLY_ dead now!' With that he looked towards Yuuri and formed a fireball in his palm.

"Eek! Wolfram…"

"You a dead now Wimp!"

After that, all could be heard just a sound of two person running down the hall and a few shouts. In the morning, a few burned castle wall and hallway through the dining hall to the Royal Chamber were found. In King's bedroom, there was laying an unconscious black haired king with a little burn on his hair and his fiancé was sleeping peacefully on the bed. Well, that was what he got for tricking his fiery blond fiancé.

**END**

* * *

><p>This is my second ONESHOT and my third story. I tried to make it a crack fic but it doesn't come out like that. Sorry. So, what do you think? Review will help me in creating better story :D<p> 


End file.
